Rukia in The Wordeland
by Yukinon-san
Summary: Você já imaginou os personagens de Bleach vivendo as aventuras de Alice no país das Maravilhas? [capítulo final ON ]
1. Chapter 1

Yo n.n

Essa não é minha primeira fanfic,mas considerarei a primeira.As outras que já fiz foram um fiasco total.Me esforçarei mais nessa.

E sim,eu deletei todas as outras que fiz u.u

Bom, pra essa fanfic resolvi fazer uma paródia de Bleach e Alice in Wordeland.Não é história de romance, e sim de humor.Sou péssima em fazer romance .

Algumas pessoas não gostam do gênero humor,mas, por favor,leiam \o

A propósito, nunca li Alice no País das Maravilhas (sim, sou uma sem-infância), então, a história pode estar um pouco diferente da original u.u

Bleach me pertence sim!

Kubo Tite que roubou minha idéia!

------------------------------------------

**Rukia in Wordeland**

**Era uma vez, uma menina chamada Rukia.Ela era uma menina normal.Tinha amigos, família, ia pra escola.Tudo normal.**

**Um dia, ela resolveu ler um livro,para relaxar.Tinha acabado de sair da escola e estava exausta.Escolheu o livro, uma árvore com boa sombra e começou a ler.**

**Mas parece que a obra era bastante chata.Não tinha figuras nem diálogos.E falava sobre...Cavalos.**

**Pelo visto Rukia não tinha muitas opções de livros**

**Sendo assim, ela desistiu da leitura.O dia estava bonito e o tempo não estava muito quente.Resolveu dormir debaixo da árvore.**

**Ela não imaginava o quanto estava cansada.Podia ter jurado ter visto um coelho passando pela sua frente.**

**Ele gritava "Estou atrasado,estou atrasado!",correndo,pulando e fazendo todas as coisas que um coelho normal faz .Menos falar, é claro.**

Coelho: Estou atrasado! Estou atrasado!

**CORTA!**

**--**

Dayu: O que foi?? ¬¬

Hitsugaya: Porque EU tenho que ser o coelho?! ò.o

Dayu: Na verdade,era pra ser a Yachiru,mas parece que ela e o Kenpachi tiveram uns problemas no meio do caminho e não chegaram a tempo...

_**Em outro lugar **_

Yachiru: Nah,Ken-chan! Estamos atrasados! T.T

Kenpachi: Eu sei, droga! Mas não entendo inglês, o que está escrito naquela placa?? ¬¬

Yachiru: -tentando ler- "Bu...ce...ta" o.o

Kenpachi: A outra! Leia a outra!

Yachiru: Parece estar escrito..."Bem vindos à Jamaica"...o.o

Kenpachi: A Jamaica fica perto do Brasil? --

Yachiru: Eu sei pra onde devemos ir! Segue pela direita, Ken-chan \o\

Kenpachi: Ok ò.o - vai pela direita-

_**Voltando ao estúdio Fortaleza Produções **_( sim,eu moro em Fortaleza! O fim de mundo do Brasil! ;D )

Dayu: Se vira.Você não é um jovem prodígio? u.u

Hitsugaya: Me recuso a interpretar um coelho! ¬¬

Dayu:...

Hitsugaya:...

Dayu: ATENÇÃO ESTÚDIO! TEREMOS CARNE DE COELHO PRO JANTAR DE HOJE! - pega facão -

Hitsugaya:... Ok,você venceu ¬¬

Dayu: Rukia,volte pro seu lugar! \o\

Rukia: Okay \o\

**VOLTANDO À FANFIC...**

Coelho ( hitsu): Estou atrasado! Estou atrasado!

**Rukia adorava coelhos.No seu quarto até existiam vários bichos de pelúcia, travesseiros e outras coisas sobre coelhos.Não resistiu e resolveu seguí-lo**

**O coelho entrou debaixo de uma grande toca.Somente pessoas muito baixas poderiam passar por lá**

**------ CORTA!**

Hitsugaya:" Somente pessoas muito baixas poderiam passar por lá"...Isso foi uma indireta?

Dayu: Errr... o-o

Rukia: ...

Dayu: Gomen ne Rukia,mas você é a menina principal do Anime,tinha que ser a principal da história também.Agora poderiam me fazer o favor de continuar? ù.u

Rukia: Hai,hai ¬¬

**---VOLTANDO À FIC u.u'--**

**A toca do coelho dava diretamente em um túnel,e então aprofundava-se repentinamente. Tão repentinamente que Rukia não teve sequer um momento para pensar, antes de ver-se caindo no túnel, que parecia ser bastante fundo.**

**Ou aquilo era muito profundo ou ela caía bem devagar,pois a menina tinha bastante tempo para olhar ao seu redor e para tentar saber o que iria acontecer ali.Assim que Rukia caiu, deparou-se com uma sala laranja,cheia de potes.Foi até um deles e leu "geléia de laranja",mas infelizmente estava vazia.**

Rukia: Bem,..pelo menos sei que há civilização aqui.Quantas milhas será que eu caí?

**Rukia não estava nada machucada.Olhava pra cima, e via tudo escuro.Olhou para sua direita, e viu o coelho branco, maior, mas ainda corria apressado.**

**Não podia perder mais tempo! Lá se foi Rukia,correndo como o vento,exatamente a tempo de ouví-lo dizer,quando virara a esquina**

**"Está muito tarde! Droga!"**

**Rukia estava longe dele quando dobrou a esquina, mas ainda podia vê-lo.De repente, deparou-se com um aposento cheio de portas.Tentou abrir uma a uma, sem sucesso, pois apenas via uma parede de tijolos atrás delas. Voltou ao começo do aposento, pensando em como sairia de lá.**

**Ficou pensando, pensando e pensando. Em determinado momento, viu uma cortina que não havia enxergado antes. Foi até lá e encontrou uma outra porta, mas quando a abriu só conseguiu ver uma passagem bem menor do que a da toca do coelho.Definitivamente não conseguiria passar por lá.**

**Voltou triste ao ponto de partida. Desejou tanto, mas tanto, conseguir atravessar a passagem (vejam que era a única possível por lá) que, de repente, apareceu uma garrafa ao seu lado,escrita "BEBA-ME".Talvez aquela bebida pudesse ajudá-la a sair dali,mas não o fez, de era esperta.Quis verificar se o líquido era veneno,ou qualquer coisa do gênero.Não achou nada suspeito, e começou a beber o conteúdo da garrafa.**

**Não achou nada suspeito? Foi aí que se enganou.Depois de uns 30 segundos bebendo, ela percebeu que estava apenas com 25 centímetros de altura! (**pobre Rukia,já era baixinha,então imagine assim xD )

**Rukia: Oh meu Deus,isso é muito ruim! O que meus pais vão dizer quando me verem assim?!**

**Como ela estava desse tamanho,não conseguiria abrir a porta.Perfeito! Só faltava aparecer um gigante e pisar nela,pensando que era uma formiga!**

**Rukia começou a ouvir barulhos vindo até ela.Será que era o tal gigante? Ora ora,se era só pensar que acontecia,porque um gigante não iria até ela?**

**Mas ela se enganou.O que tinha ido até lá era um rato**

**Parabéns Rukia.Você acabou de confundir o som de um gigante com o som de um rato.**

**CORTA! -----**

Rukia: Irei fingir que não ouvi isso ¬¬

Dayu: Oras,mas não sou eu que estou narrando! ¬¬

Rukia: E quem é?

Dayu: Ichigo u.u

Rukia:...I-CHI-GOOOOOO

Ichigo: Porque me entregou,mulher? Ò.ó'

Dayu: Sou honesta e não sou besta de apanhar para ela ¬¬

Matsumoto: dayu-san...posso dar uma dica de quem pode ser o rato? n.n

Dayu: Claro Matsumoto! Sugestões são sempre bem vindas! ;D

**depois **

Gin: - vestido de rato- ... ... ¬¬

Matsumoto: ;D

Dayu: -pensando- melhor não,o rato precisa de outro personagem o.o

Matsu: quem? o.o

Dayu: alguém grosseiro,e que ache a Rukia mal-educada -carinha pensativa-

**depois **

Ichigo:- vestido de rato- EU NÃO ERA O NARRADOR,PORRA?!

Rukia: ...HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!

Ichigo: Isso...vá rindo ¬¬

Dayu: Andem logo! Tempo é review! u.u

Ichigo: Quem vai narrar agora? ¬¬

Dayu: Uma pessoa que seja completamente coadjuvante e que não vai servir para porcaria nenhuma nessa fanfic...

Dayu: Alguém ligue pro Hanatarou u.u

- **VOLTANDO -**

Rukia: Um rato,meu Deus!

**Rukia ficou um pouco apavorada, o rato poderia ser perigoso e talvez fosse ataca-la.Não tinha nada pra se defender, então ela se escondeu atrás de uma cortina e começou a imitar um gato, pra tentar assustar o outro animal.**

Rato ( ichigo ) : Minha filha,sou rato mas não sou idiota.Poderia sair daí de trás? ¬¬

Rukia: Me desculpe, mas pensaria que o senhor fosse embora se ouvisse um gato o.o

Rato: Como eu disse antes, não sou idiota.E você gostaria de gatos se fosse eu? Você quis me assustar por causa desse preconceito de animais? Pensaria que eu fosse te atacar? Que menina mais mal-educada

Rukia: M-me desculpe! o.o

Rato: Você quer ir embora daqui certo? Vem,eu vou te ajudar

Rukia: Me ajudar? O senhor não acabou de dizer que sou mal-educada?

Rato: Por isso mesmo.Não quero ter uma peste feito você no lugar onde eu moro,venha logo ¬¬

Rukia: .O-ok

**Depois de um certo tempo,Rukia consegue sair do aposento,graças à ajuda do rato**

Rato (ichigo ) : E não volte mais! u.u

Rukia:... Obrigada pela recepção ¬¬

**Logo depois,Rukia se concentrou em tentar achar o coelho que ela estava perseguindo inicialmente. Mas parecia que sua sorte era pequena.Em vez de um coelho encontrou um gato ( **uau,tudo a ver,não?** ). Como sozinha não acharia o coelho provavelmente nunca,resolveu perguntar ao gato.**

Rukia: ... com licenç-

Gato: ( Ichimaru Gin ) : Ele foi por lá

Rukia: heim? o.o

Gato: O coelho foi por lá \o\ -aponta para a esquerda-

Rukia: Ele foi pra lá? o.o

Gato: Ele quem? o.o

Rukia: O coelho!

Gato: Que coelho?

Rukia: Mas o senhor disse que...ah,deixa pra lá...

**Rukia seguiu para a esquerda,assim como o Gato disse.Novamente sua busca pelo estranho coelho falhou.Ela encontrou,em vez de um coelho,uma lagarta.**

-**CORTA!**

Rukia: Ué,porque cortou?

Dayu: Eu gostaria de comentar sobre o porquê do Gin ter feito o gato u.u

Hitsugaya: Nem precisava ter interrompido ¬¬

Dayu: Qualé ¬¬

Ichigo: Bom,já que a parte do rato já passou,eu posso voltar a narrar,certo?

Dayu: Okay! Hanatarou,pode voltar para a 4ª divisão \o\

hanatarou: Mas,mas! Eu mal trabalhei T-T

Dayu: ok...pode ficar na platéia assistindo ¬¬

Hana: ..

Dayu: Muito bem...quem será a lagarta? n.n

Todos:...

Dayu: Queeeeeem seráaaaa a largartaaaaaaa? n.n -tom irônico que chega a assustar-

Ichigo: lálálá u.u -empurra Renji-

Renji: Oe Teme! Não empurra ò.o

Dayu: Ótimo! Renji: você será a largarta! \o\

Renji: O que?! Mas eu não quero ser a largart-

Dayu: VOCÊ SERÁ A LARGARTA QUERENDO OU NÃO,CARALHO!

Renji: -pega a roupa de largarta e sai correndo-

**VOLTANDO Á FIC**

**Assim como fez com o gato,Rukia foi pegar informações do coelho com a lagarta.**

Rukia: Com licença, a senhorita viu um coelho passar por aqui?

--- **NOS ESTÚDIOS --**

Ichigo: HUAHUAHUA! "Senhorita"! XD

Dayu: - soca o Ichigo - não estraga a fanfic, merda! ¬¬

--**VOLTA Á FIC--**

Lagarta ( renji ) : Quem é você?

Rukia: Meu nome é Rukia,cheguei à esse mundo quando eu estava perseguindo um coelho e...

Lagarta: ( sério,preciso de um cachê enorme pra estar interpretando uma LARGARTA! ¬¬ )

Rukia: ( isso não tá no roteiro! Deixe eu terminar de falar! u.u )

Lagarta: ( ok ¬¬ )

Rukia:...eu estava perseguindo um coelho e acabei me perdendo.A senhorita pode me indicar para onde ele foi?

Lagarta: Quem é você?

Rukia: Mas eu acabei de falar quem eu sou!

Lagarta: Não você! "Você"!

Rukia: Não acha que era eu que deveria perguntar isso?

**A lagarta apenas suspirou e tirou algo de uma bolsa que carregava junto a si.Parecia ser um cogumelo.**

Lagarta: Você quer voltar ao tamanho normal?

Rukia: Quero

Lagarta: Então coma isso -entrega cogumelo- ao comer isso, você irá crescer.

**Rukia pegou o cogumelo e o comeu.Só que algo estranho aconteceu.Ela, ao invés de diminuir, ou aparecer alguma anomalia em seu corpo, aumentou.E não foi cresceu e ficou com,no mínimo,2 metros de altura.**

Rukia: WHAT THE HELL??!

**CORTA!**

Dayu: Rukia! Isso é coisa que se fale numa fanfic para crianças?! ò.ó

Rukia: Me recuso a continuar com isso,eu só me fodo nessa história! Ò.ó

Ichigo: Ao menos você aumentou de tamanho ¬¬

Rukia: Comentário anotado.Volte ao seu posto de narração ¬¬

Dayu: Parem de falar palavrões na fanfic,cacete!

Rukia: Você devia dizer isso a si mesma o.o

Dayu: Mas sou a autora.Sou privilegiada 8D

Todos: ¬¬

Dayu: Anyway...Rukia,estou pagando vocês não estou? Relaxa,você será aclamada por várias pessoas ao completar essa fanfic!

Rukia: Ok,mas se acontecer outra coisa bizarra,eu desisto ¬¬

Dayu: Caros leitores,me desculpem pelo excesso de palavras inadequadas usadas nessa fanfic.A companhia Fortaleza Produções agradeceria se continuassem a ler n.n

- musiquinha de propaganda da Embratel ao fundo-

**-VOLTA À FANFIC**

Lagarta: Você comeu muito do cogumelo,tia o.o

Rukia: -tentando controlar a raiva- Como faço pra voltar ao normal?

Lagarta: Toma,come esse daqui - entrega outro cogumelo - mas dessa vez não exagere na dose,ok?

Rukia: -pega cogumelo- Ok

**Rukia comeu o cogumelo,e assim,conseguiu voltar ao tamanho normal**

Rukia: Consegui! Voltei ao normal! Obrigada pela ajuda,senhorita largarta!

Lagarta: Não há de quê...cof cof!

Rukia: O que foi? o.o

Lagarta: Você acha que nenhum fumante tosse,minha filha? - disse isso enquanto tirava o seu cachimbo da boca -

Rukia: Ah...ok.Mas, mesmo assim, obrigada, dona lagarta.

**Rukia saiu ao encontro do coelho mais uma vez.Aquilo parecia não ter fim.Ela achava que nunca encontraria o coelho e que ficaria naquele mundo para sempre.**

**De repente, ouviu uns barulhos.Já tinha os ouvido antes.**

**O barulho começou a aumentar.E Rukia começou a se assustar **( OMG! Isso rimou! XD )

**De repente...**

Gato: YOOOOOOOOOOOOO \o

Rukia: AHH! QUER ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO?!

Gato: Foi mal, mas se importa se eu te acompanhar um pouco? ºOº

Rukia: Por que?

Gato: Te achei...Interessante 83

Rukia:... -se afasta-

Gato: E aí? Importa-se? 8D

Rukia: Me importar, não.Mas fique longe de mim, ok? ..'

Gato: Haaaai 8D

**Rukia e o gato começaram a andar, a procura do coelho.Mas acabaram voltando ao lugar onde Rukia tinha conhecido o gato.**

Rukia: Ótimo, estamos andando em círculos...

Gato: Claro que não, agora temos uma nova trilha!

Rukia: Como assim, nova trilha?

Gato: Agora a senhorita pode escolher um caminho diferente daquele que eu te disse antes 8D

Rukia:... Você sabia que eu estava seguindo um caminho errado e mesmo assim não me disse?

Gato: Aham

Rukia: E por que não me disse isso antes? ò.o

Gato: Porque assim é mais...Divertido? 83

**Capote geral**

**bummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!**

**CORTA**

Dayu: Escutem...Se na fanfic tem escrito "capote geral", não quer dizer que o estúdio precisa capotar também, abestados! ¬¬

Todos: u.u -no chão-

Dayu: Produção! Peguem os armários que caíram no chão e se preparem para continuar a fic!

Aizen: - vestido de faxineiro e com uma camisa de força - Haaai ¬¬

Dayu: 8D

**VOLTA À FIC-**

Rukia: Pôxa...Muito obrigada pela sua ajuda ¬¬

Gato: Não há de que \o

**De repente, o gato desaparece, e no seu lugar, fica apenar um par de mãos**

Rukia: ºoº!

Par de mãos do gato: O que foi? Nunca viu um par de mãos flutuantes? \o\

Rukia:...Não

P.M.G. : Bem,"cê" vai ter que se acostumar 83

Rukia: Por que?

P.M.G.: Ahh...irá saber em breve.Apenas me siga

**Rukia começou a seguir o gato até à trilha alternativa**

**-CORTA**

Ichigo: O que foi dessa vez?!

Dayu: Essa fanfic já fez 12 páginas de word...continua no próximo capítulo o.o'

Hitsugaya: Isso quer dizer que já podemos tirar essas fantasias ridículas e voltar à soul society?

Dayu: Não 83

Hitsugaya: ¬¬

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Yo minna \o**

**Essa é praticamente minha 1ª experiência bem-sucedida de fazer uma fanfic.Vejam,tenho até uma Beta! 8D**

**...apesar de que ela não é paga pra nada e trabalha feito uma cachorra -tosse-**

**Anyway...83**

**Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic.Se ela não estiver boa, não custa nada clicar no "GO" lá embaixo e dizer no que ela precisa melhorar.E mais uma coisa: Não li Alice no País das Maravilhas e estou somente contando com a ajuda de minhas amigas de MSN.Se algo não estiver fiel à história, por favor, me perdoem.**

**O próximo capítulo, sinceramente...Não sei quando irei postá-lo.A escola está um verdadeiro c# e as provas estão piorando cada vez mais.Tirei um 4,4 em álgebra e preciso me recuperar em física também u.u''**

**Mas por favor, uma review não mata ninguém ..**

**Kisses \o**

**Dayu Oura n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo minna!

Esse é o capítulo 2...espero que gostem n.n

Responderei ás reviews no final do capítulo! Muito obrigada à todos pelo apoio n.n

Well...não tenho nada a declarar,boa fic! \o

P.s.: TIREI UM 6,0 EM ÁLGEBRA! NÃO FOI 4,4,FOI 6,0! -pula-

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Rukia in the Wordeland**

**Capítulo 2**

**Sessão da tarde**

Sasuke: NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto: SAAAAAAAAS KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sasuke: CHIDORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto: RASENGAAAAAAAAAAAAN

**Nesse momento,ocorre uma cena gay**

**-CORTA**

Dayu: Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu aqui enquanto fui pegar café?? ¬¬

Ichigo: NOS REBELAMOS ºOº -indo tacar zanpakutou na Dayu-

Dayu - pega microfone de narração - "**Nesse momento, surgiram guarda-costas do tamanho do Chad para bater em Ichigo, que estava sozinho na rebelião"**

**#Um momento, por favor.Problemas técnicos#**

Hitsugaya: Eu avisei, mas o idiota quis se rebelar sozinho ¬¬

Ichigo: - numa maca-

Dayu: Muito bem, pessoal...Meu professor aumentou em dois pontos a minha nota em álgebra...Estou de bom humor hoje, onde paramos? u.u

Rukia -pega roteiro- eu estava seguindo "as mãos do gato" o.o

Dayu: Alguém pegue o livro de Alice in the Wordeland para eu ver qual será a próxima cena!

Todos:...

Dayu:... Onde foi parar o livro?

Hanatarou: Err...Sabe como é que é o.o...

**em outro lugar **

Lixeiro: O que é isso? - pega livro-

Lixeiro2: Sei lá, deve ter vindo junto com aquelas coisas que o cara com um javali entregou para mim agora há pouco õ.o

Lixeiro: Vai pro incinerador?

Lixeiro2: Claro.

**De volta ao estúdio **

Dayu:...VOCÊ O QUE?!?

Ganjuu: Eu tenho culpa? Quem manda deixar o livro perto da comida de fast food? u.ú

Dayu: Ótimo...Alguém aqui sabe como é a história de Alice in the Wordeland? ¬¬

Ichigo: Não u.u

Dayu: Muito bem...Nada de pânico...Vou improvisar... -indo ao wikipédia-

_"Lebre de Março, Arganaz (ou Leirão) e Chapeleiro : Loucos, totalmente loucos (como todos os moradores do País das Maravilhas, segundo o gato de Cheshire). Sempre estão tomando chá, porque, segundo eles, o Chapeleiro brigou com o tempo e sempre é 6hs da tarde para eles. O Chapeleiro aparentemente teve problemas com a Rainha ao tocar uma música em sua presença. O Arganaz está sempre dormindo, e ocasionalmente acorda durante alguns segundos. _

_Rei e Rainha de Copas : A Rainha vive mandando que seus criados (cartas de baralho) cortem a cabeça de todos os seus convidados, mas o Grifo disse que isso é apenas fantasia dela. Ela é raivosa e autoritária. O rei tem menos influência do que ela. _

_Duquesa :Concordava com tudo que Alice dizia e sempre achava a moral de cada coisa, embora raramente uma coisa tivesse relação com a outra."_

Dayu: Já sei quem pode servir para a Rainha! E colocarei um monte de babados, frescurites e aquelas coisas de patricinhas! \o\

_**Depois...**_

Aizen: -com o vestido- Deixe-me ver se entendi...De faxineiro fui rebaixado à travesti?

Rukia: Ah Aizen, a "senhora" está lind_a_ assim!

Hitsugaya: Ele parece tão...

Ichigo: Tão o que? õ.o

Hitsugaya: Tão..."Me converti ao homossexualismo. Sinta minha ira" ¹

Todos:...

Aizen: Isso vai ter volta, pirralho.

Dayu: Com licença... Vou ao banheiro me matar -segurando o riso-

_**Depois...**_

Dayu: -volta- Muito bem, acho melhor pularmos a parte que a Rukia encontrará a Duquesa, senão a fic terá outro capítulo -.-

Inoue: Mas era para eu ser a Duquesa! o.o

Dayu: Orihime, você é perfeita para esse papel, mas **se eu continuar a enrolar, a fic será enorme** -estressada-

Inoue: Mas eu irei aparecer?

Dayu: Aham,aham -.-

Rukia: Vamos continuar! \o\

Dayu: Hai! \o\

**Voltemos à fic n.n**

**Rukia seguia o par de mãos do gato, começando a ficar maluca... Num momento ele desaparecia e ficava apenas seu sorriso macabro (**Porque acham que coloquei o Gin de gato? Aquele sorrisinho dele encanta todo mundo! Arriba! 8D **)... Já no outro ficavam as pernas dele,etc...**

**No meio do caminho encontrou dois gêmeos, que brincavam de adivinhar quem era a autora em si não leu a história, e por falta de personagens que sejam gêmeos, essa parte será ignorada.**

**Ficou tonta de tantas traquinagens do gato e, quando percebeu, estava em Brasília. Chegou bem na hora em que o Chapeleiro Louco, a Lebre de Março e o Arganaz comemoravam, na Comissão de Constituição e Justiça da Câmara, a aprovação de projeto do referendo da prefeita Luiziane Lins para seu projeto ao shopping Iguatemi empresarial. ²**

**CORTA!**

Dayu:...Quem tá narrando?

Hanatarou: Sabe como é Dayu-san,o Ichigo queria ir ao banheiro e tive que pedir para outra pessoa narrar...

Dayu: Quem? ¬¬

Luís Inácio lula da Silva: Oi? 8D

Dayu:...O que o presidente da república está fazendo na minha fic? ¬¬

Lula: Estou ajudando Tasso Jereissati e sua obra do Iguatemi Empresarial, por quê? 83

Luiziane Lins: -aparece- Ele está destruindo o patrimônio da cidade! Aquele parque tem florestas que devem ser preservadas e esse shopping está arruinando tudo!

Tasso: -aparece too- Foi o shopping que fundou aquele parque, não me venha com desculpas!

**Luiziane vai para cima de Tasso**

**Tasso pega uma serra elétrica e vai para cima de Luiziane**

**Começa a pancadaria!**

Lula: -narrando-

Dayu: PAREM COM ESSA PORRA NA MINHA FANFIC! AQUI É FORTALEZA, E NÃO BRASÍLIA,SAIAM DAQUI,MERDA! -estressada ao máximo-

Rukia: Etoo...o.o

Senadores: -saem para discutir em Brasília-

Dayu: Owned! ¬¬

Rukia: Etoo...Quando vamos voltar a fazer a fanfic?

Dayu: preciso saber quem será o Chapeleiro Louco,a Lebre de Março e o Arganaz

Ganjuu: -comendo fast food-

Javali-do-Ganjuu-da-qual-não-lembro-o-nome: -comendo too-

Dayu: Muito bem! Vocês dois serão o Chapeleiro Louco e a Lebre de Março! ºOº -arrasta os dois-

Os Dois:...O.O

Rukia: E o Arganaz?

Dayu: Pode ser a Hinamori \o\

Momo: hum? o.o -comendo em um cantinho o fast food do ganjuu-

Dayu: Ela é minha personagem favorita,vai aparecer na fic querendo ou não/o/

Momo: o.o' -pega roupa de arganaz-

Ichigo: Posso dizer uma coisa?

Dayu: Espera... -pega facão- ... agora pode.

Ichigo: -medo- Você pulou **muita** coisa na história o.o

Dayu: **Q-U-E S-E D-A-N-E**

Ichigo: Okay o.o -se afasta-

Dayu: Muito bem! Vamos continuar a fic! ¬¬

**VOLTA Á FIC**

**Rukia encontrou os 3 seres sentados,em volta de uma mesa bastante chique,tomando chá.**

**Mas todos sabemos que nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca** **nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nuncanunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca ...³**

**DEVEMOS SEGUIR GENTE QUE MAL CONHECEMOS**

**CORTA!**

Dayu: Pausa para respirar! Unohana,traga o equipamento médico!

Ichigo: -morrendo sem ar-

Dayu: Quem dera que fosse o Lula que ainda estivesse narrando u.u

Rukia: Ichigo! Sobreviva!

IchiRukis no estúdio: Ohhh -

Rukia: Sem você, será o Hanatarou que irá narrar,e irei me foder nessa fic de novo!

IchiRukis: Bah! T.T

Ichigo: PRA QUE TANTO "NUNCA", MULHER?!?

Dayu: Oh, deve ter sido erro no script, gomen X -vingativa pelo "você pulou muita coisa na história"-

Hinamori: Dayu-san...

Dayu: Sim? u.u

Hinamori: Se algo de ruim acontecer à roupa do Arganaz,o que a senhorita irá fazer? n.n''

Dayu: Nada demais, apenas vou à costureira mais próxima, por quê? ¬¬

Hinamori: Porque aquele javali do Ganjuu-san confundiu a fantasia com alguma comida o-o

Ganjuu: BONI-CHAAAAAAAN! T.T

Dayu: Err...

Unohana: Nem olhe para mim, estou cuidado do Ichigo, que está morrendo sem ar u.u

Dayu: Bah, é só um javali, e a Unohana já tinha até comigo o Javali anterior ¬¬

Ganjuu: O QUE?!

Dayu: Não se lembra do Shinigami Golden? o-o

Ganjuu:...Lembro sim T-T

Dayu: Alguém traga a Boni-chan 3 pra ele ¬¬/

**VOLTA À FIC**

Rukia: Meu Deus, quem são vocês?

Chapeleiro louco ( Ganjuu ): Estamos tomando chá,silêncio! u.u

Lebre de março ( Boni-chan 3 ): Muuuu o.o

**CORTA!**

Dayu: "muuu"? Você é uma lebre! ò.o

Ganjuu: Boni-chan 2 saberia interpretar direito! T.T

Dayu: Err...¬¬''

**VOLTA À FIC!**

Arganaz ( Hinamori ): -dormindo-

Rukia: -cutuca- e você? o.o

Arganaz: -acorda- Heim? Ah,eu sou o arganaz!

Rukia: M-mas...Isso é uma roupa de coelho! O.O

Arganaz (hinamori): ( coopera,né Kuchiki-san...Boni-san comeu a minha roupa o-o )

Rukia: ( ah é,gomen n.n' )

Chapeleiro: OH! TEMOS UMA CONVIDADA! ENTÃO TOCAREMOS UMA MÚSICA! 8D

Rukia: Desculpe, mas não tenho tempo para isso.

Chapeleiro: SOM NA CAIXA, MAESTRO \O\

_"Ouviram do Ipiranga as margens plácidas  
De um povo heróico o brado retumbante,  
E o sol da liberdade, em raios fúlgidos,  
Brilhou no céu da pátria nesse instante._

_Se o penhor dessa igualdade  
Conseguimos conquistar com braço forte,  
Em teu seio, ó liberdade,  
Desafia o nosso peito a própria morte!_

_Ó Pátria amada,  
Idolatrada,  
Salve! Salve!"_

**CORTA!**

Dayu: Muito bem! Quem é o DJ?!

Hitsugaya: É o Kira,porque? u.u

Dayu: Oh não...Quem foi deixar o emo oficial de Bleach ser o DJ? ¬¬

Hitsugaya:...Você ¬¬

Dayu: -sem dar ouvidos- Muito bem, será que poderia ser a Unohana, o DJ? u.u

Hitsugaya: Só se você quiser que a fanfic tenha uma marcha fúnebre õ.o

Dayu: -arrancando os cabelos-

Ichigo: Bah, deixa o Hino Nacional, mesmo! A outra música era uma comédia idiota sobre o "desaniversário" ¬¬

Dayu: É mesmo...que se dane a república ò.ó

Ichigo: Yeah o.ó

Dayu: yeah! ò.o

Todos: -gota-

**VOLTA Á FIC!**

Rukia: Err...Vocês viram algum coelho passar por aqu-

Chapeleiro: Oh, senhor Gato! Há quanto tempo! 8D

Gato: Yo! ¦)

Lebre: Muuu Mu Mu Mu ?

Gato: Claro,vou bem de vida,e você? 83

Lebre: Muuuuu 8D

Gato: Ah sim, eu também acertei na loteria 8D

Chapeleiro: Hahahahaha! Estamos ricos! \o\

Arganaz: -dormindo-

Rukia:...VOCÊS VIRAM ALGUM COELHO PASSAR POR AQUI, PORRA?!

Todos: o.o

**CORTA!**

Dayu: Rukia! Por que você insiste em falar palavrões na fanfic?! ò.ó

Rukia: Me recuso a continuar de "donzela indefesa" nessa história ò.ó

Dayu: Assim a fanfic vai por água abaixo!

Rukia: Ótimo! Poderei ser livre novamente! ò.ó

Dayu: -xingamento-

Rukia: -xingamento too-

Ichigo: Mulheres...Quem as entende? ¬¬

Hitsugaya: Ninguém ¬¬

Hinamori: O que faremos agora, Shirou-chan? A fanfic vai por água abaixo! T.T

Hitsugaya: E vem perguntar para mim? Pergunte para essas duas gorilas brigando! u.ú

Rukia e Dayu:...GORILAS?!

Hitsugaya: Sim ¬¬

Dayu: Ao menos não somos travestis! Ò.ó

Aizen: -serrando as unhas- Gin,me traga o chá

Gin: Hai,Aizen-sama

Dayu: Argh,chega! Vou mudar a classificação dessa fanfic, aí todos seremos felizes!

Rukia: Pela primeira vez, concordamos em algo!

Dayu: Voltem aos seus postos, a fic vai continuar!

**VOLTA À FIC!**

Chapeleiro: Ah, pra que cê quer ver o coelho? õ.o

Rukia: Porque eu quero voltar para meu mundo!

Chapeleiro: Hum...Ele deve estar junto com a rainha, na reunião.O Gato não te levou até lá? u.u

Rukia: Parece que ele não sabe o caminho.

Gato: Ora ora,e você acreditou? 83

Rukia: Errr... ¬¬

Gato: Venha, te levarei à Rainha 83

Rukia: Hai -.-

**Assim, Rukia e o Gato recomeçaram a caminhada, desta vez a procura da Rainha.**

**Os dois andaram durante alguns quilômetros até lá, até que finalmente avistaram um gigantesco tabuleiro de xadrez onde, aparentemente, a rainha e seu convidado competiam.**

**Para a infelicidade do adversário, e felicidade da rainha, ele perdeu.**

**Antes de se dar conta, sua cabeça já estava cortada e rolava pelo chão.**

Rukia: O que ela pensa que está fazendo?!?

Gato: Se eu fosse você não me intrometeria.A Rainha **adora** cortar as cabeças de seus convidados

Rukia: Meu Deus...

**Parece que Rukia e o gato falaram alto demais...**

Rainha ( Aizen ): ora ora,o que temos aqui?

Rukia:...

Rainha: Qual seu nome, garotinha?

Rukia: É Rukia,senhora. Estou meio perdida, poderia me indicar um caminho para que eu volte ao meu mundo?

Rainha: E como você chegou a **esse** mundo, menina?

Rukia: Foi...Foi seguindo o senhor coelho.

Rainha: Bem...Então arranquem a cabeça dessa garota e do coelho! 8D

Rukia: WHAT? O.O

Rainha: Não leu os parágrafos iniciais da fic, minha filha? De acordo com o Wikipédia, eu corto as cabeças de meus convidados! Então preciso seguir as normas,ué!

Coelho: Quer dizer que vou perder minha cabeça por causa dessa pirralha?!

Rainha: Exatamente!

Coelho: PQP!

**CORTA!**

Dayu: Chega! -indo aumentar a classificação da fic-

Aizen: Eu disse que ia ter volta ;D

Hitsugaya: Por eu dizer que você é gay? Mas tudo que falei foi a verdade,e eu nem vou ter minha cabeça arrancada de verdade,idiota!

Hinamori: Nah! Shirou-chan, Aizen-taichou, não briguem! T-T

Dayu: Poderiam se calar e voltar à fic? ¬¬

Ichigo: Dayu-san,telefone para você o.o

Dayu: Quem é?

Ichigo: É um cara que se diz convidado de última hora para a fanfic o.o

Dayu: Ah é mesmo.Eu convidei uma pessoa para participar da fanfic também.Dê-me o telefone.

Rukia: Vamos continuar! u.u

**VOLTA À FIC!**

Rukia: -correndo- M-me desculpe, coelho!

Coelho: Por que diabos você me seguiu?!

Rukia: Para eu voltar ao meu mundo! Você parece ser o único que sabe!

Coelho:...Por que simplesmente não tentou voltar através do lugar de onde você chegou? ¬¬

Rukia: Será que era porque o lugar por onde cheguei é um buraco com mais de 50 metros de profundidade?? ò.ó

Coelho: Bah, esqueci que vocês,humanos,não sabem escalar porcaria nenhuma u.u

Rukia: Obrigada pelo apoio moral ¬¬

**De repente, Rukia e o coelho são encurralados em um beco.**

Rukia: Essa não...A gente já era!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Atenção senhores leitores...**_

_**Por via de fontes de força maior (preguiça,provas...) eu não consegui ler o livro inteiro,então a partir de agora,não saberei se a fic ficará fiel à história original**_

_**Ou seja,vem por aí um monte de coisas toscas e idiotas \o**_

_**Bem,ao menos será uma fic de comédia**_

_**Obrigada pela compreensão**_

_**Dayu Oura**_

_**-desvia das pedras- u.u**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia: Essa não...A gente já era!

**Rukia ouve a voz de uma pessoa conhecida.**

Gato ( na verdade,só a boca dele ): Por aqui,Rukia-chan ;)

Rukia: GAH O.O

Gato: Que foi? ;)

Rukia: Ainda não me acostumei com esse sorriso...Incrivelmente longo e deformado o-o

Gato: Entãaaaaaaao...Parece que você não quer ajuda ¦)

Rukia: Vinda de você,nã-

Coelho: ELA QUER! ¬¬

Rukia: Oe! ò.o

Coelho: Quer morrer ou quer seguir o gato? ¬¬

Rukia:...Seguir o gato o-o

Gato: Yuhu,me sigam! 8D

**O felino leva Rukia e o coelho até uma porta.Lá, o Gato e o Coelho ficam para trás.**

Rukia: Vocês não virão também?

Gato: Essa aí é uma das portas que levam ao seu mundinho ;)

Rukia: O quê?!

Coelho: Ele falou que essa é uma das portas que...u.u

Rukia: Eu ouvi! Mas e quanto a vocês? A Rainha vai cortar suas cabeças!

Coelho: Tudo bem, tudo bem, nós sabemos como lidar com ela.

Gato: ANDA LOGO 8D -empurra-

**E assim, Rukia atravessa a porta**

**Quando ela chega do outro lado, se vê debaixo da mesma árvore, onde tudo começou.**

**Então a menina retornada para seu antigo mundo...Sua antiga vida monótona...**

**Mas o que será que tinha acontecido com seus amigos?**

**--------- Em outro lugar ----------**

Rainha: Peguem-nos!

Coelho: 5...4...3... u.u -olhando o relógio-

Rainha: Heim? õ.o

**Aparece um pássaro branco e gigante sobrevoando o céu. E parece que havia alguém montado nele.**

**Quem seria essa pessoa?**

Deidara: ART IS A BANG! 8D -atira bomba-

**Assim, a Rainha morreu, e misteriosamente todas as pessoas daquela terra que tinham um coração puro, ao contrário da governante dele,saíram ilesos,sem ferimento nenhum.**

**Todos viveram felizes e Deidara volto à série "Naruto" com um milhão de dólares que foram gentilmente oferecidos pela autora da fic como pagamento por ter achado um final decente (??? ) para sua fanfic.**

**-FIM-**

**EM OUTRO LUGAR-**

Ichigo: É ESSE O FINAL?!

Dayu: Sim, eu contratei o Deidara para me ajudar na fanfic ;D

Ichigo: Trabalhamos feitos condenados para ESSE final?!

Dayu: Sim o-o

Ichigo: -capota-

Rukia: Bakarayo! O final foi lindo! -enxugando as lágrimas com um lenço-

Renji: Sim, não corta o barato, teme! ¬¬

Dayu: Ei...Renji...

Renji: Sim?

Dayu: Minha amiga queria que você fosse a árvore, sabe...

Renji: Para quê?

Dayu: Você não vai querer saber...Existem crianças lendo essa fanfic n.n

Renji: Oe teme! Fala! ò.ó

Dayu: Lálálálá -sai andando com a fanfic para Hollywood-

Hitsugaya: Enfim...Paz! u.u

Ichigo: Eu que o diga!

Aizen: Vamos embora Gin,temos que voltar para las Noches preparar nosso plano para destruir Karakura!

Gin: hai,Aizen-sama!

Hinamori: Aizeeeeen-taichooou!!

Aizen: -parede de aço inoxidável- Sayonará,Hinamori-chan 83

Hinamori: Taichooou! T-T

Hitsugaya: yare yare...Hinamori,vamos voltar ¬¬

Hinamori: Ha-hai T-T'

**EM OUTRO LUGAR**

Kenpachi: ONDE ESTAMOS?!

-Kenpachi e Yachiru em um lugar com uma plaquinha, escrito: "Welcome to the Antartica".

Yachiru: Devemos estar perto, Ken-chan! Segue para o leste! Eu sei que é no leste!

Kenpachi: Ok! -indo pro leste-

**Rukia in The Wordeland oOoOoOo Fim 8D**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**E aí? Gostaram? Detestaram? Querem me mandar para o inferno?**

**Por mim tudo bem,já sou mandada para o inferno todas as quinta-feiras,pelo meu professor de química n.n**

**E não percam a minha fanfic ( que provavelmente irei escrever no dia 30 de fevereiro 8D ) que irei escrever como continuação!**

**"Kenpachi e Yachiru e suas aventuras na Coréia do Norte!"**

**\o\**

**1: "Me converti ao homossexualismo.Sinta minha ira" Essa frase foi inventada por minha beta,quando vimos uma foto bem comprometedora do Byakuya no musical de Bleach.Créditos à Sango-Web**

**2: Esse trecho totalmente capitalista eu consegui quando uma amiga minha me passou o blog de Alice in The Wordeland totalmente modificado para o lado capitalista.Mas eu modifiquei uns 30 dele e só foi aquele parágrafo,porque fiquei sem idéias,sorry**

**3: Isso foi tirado do livro "Aventuras em série".Recomendo esse livro,é hilário!**

**Mas eu coloquei bem menos "nuncas" do que ele,podem acreditar! u.u**

**Respondendo ás reviews...**

**Para as pessoas que existem no msn: já respondi**

**para as pessoas não tenho no msn: responderei por e-mail o.o**

**Kisses**

**Dayu Oura \o**


End file.
